


Something completely different

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Liam, Kinky, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Sex Party, Slave Niall, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and his slave Niall go to a sex party





	Something completely different

**Author's Note:**

> It feel so like so long since I sat down and wrote a story without it not being a request. This is very sensual Story so I hope you all enjoy it x

Niall stared at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect for the long night ahead. He had never known this would happen in a million years but he was doing it, tonight himself and his master Liam were going to a sex party in the heart of London. Several weeks ago, Niall confessed to his master about a fantasy of wanting to go to a sex party. Liam was surprised at first, usually Niall was so vanilla with sex but the more the older man thought of it, the more he liked it. So Liam had found a local sec party in the posh end of London and had planned the night ahead in full.

"Niall?" A voice called as Niall looked up. It was Liam, he was wearing a ver smart suit, which made him even more attractive. "Are you ready to go? The car will be here soon." "Yeah Im ready." Niall replied. "I'm a little nervous." Liam just smiled at the boy and got close to him. "Listen baby, we don't have to go or we don't have to stay. If there is any moment when you want to leave, tell me straight away. And I'll be at your side all night. It'll be fine, I promise." Liam said as Niall smiled at him and kissed his master. "Lets get going baby, we don't want to be late." Liam said, leaving the room.

 

Liam and Niall left the house late at night, the other slaves were fast asleep as Miss Edith the housekeeper was going to look after them tonight. Liam got a driver to drive them to London. As master and slave drove to the party, Liam looked at the invitation, there was a half naked lady on the front, with the details of the party at the bottom. He knew everything would be private and confidential because Liam knew there could be some of the most powerful people in the UK in the party. 

"So what will happen when we get in?" Niall asked. "Well we'll just go straight in, and then just enjoy our night, I will stay by your side all night. I will not let another person touch you or hurt you no matter what. If there is any time you want to leave, tell me straight away and then we will go." Liam said as Niall nodded. "Ok master, I'm looking forward to tonight." Niall said as they neared London, the night was just beginning.

 

The party was in a house in a quiet and expensive area, where everyone kept to themselves and never asked questions. Liam and Niall were dropped off outside of the large house. Niall just stared at it for a moment, it was a beautiful house that definitely cost a few million. Liam and Niall had put on a black eye mask each, to keep themselves private. Niall had noticed several other guests had done that. This party was definitely not the place to be recognised.

Liam and Niall walked up the stairs when they entered the house, the place was dark but filled with candles and fairy lights. Niall looked around with wonder, he could fell the nerves and excitement in his body, they were going to do this. As Niall looked around the room and it's guest, they noticed a woman at some desk, smiling at the two. 

"Welcome!" She said looking at both Liam and Niall. "Now as the rules stated on your invitation, you need to hand in your phones and any camera equipment." She said as Liam handed his mobile phone. "Also any emergencies or problems, please speak to one of the waiters around the rooms, they will be here to help the whole night. Thanks and I hope you enjoy yourself." She said as Liam just nodded at her, going into the party.

 

As soon as they entered, master and slave went into a different world. The air was full of sex already as Liam and Niall walked through. Niall looked at the different people around him, he realised that there were different type of people in this party. There were the ones who showed off, barley wearing any clothes and wanting the attention, those who were shy and stayed in the background, those who were cheating on there other halves and hoping no once sneaked a camera in and there were people like Liam and Niall, newbies who had no idea what would happen.

Liam took Niall to sit down at one of the many expensive couches. "God, it's so different master." Niall whispered as he looked around the room. He noticed a couple were already having sex in front of everyone, screaming as others watched and others ignored. Niall stared at them for a moment, nearly intrigued as to what was happening.

"Well well well." A voice came up as master and Slave looked up. It was a man, same age as Liam who's arms were wrapped around a boy that was maybe the same age as Niall. "That's a nice looking boy you've got there." The man said taking a large gulp of his drink. "Thank you." Liam said getting a little closer to Niall. "You haven't got a contact to lease him out have you?" The man said as Liam nearly growled.

"No I don't, and I think you should be very careful about what you're saying, now if you could please leave us alone or else." Liam said bitterly as the man stared at Liam and left. "Twat." Liam said bitterly. "Master, do you think this is best place to be jealous?" Niall asked as Liam smiled. "Sorry baby, force of habit." Liam replied giving the boy a kiss. 

Liam and Niall watched the party for a while, watching the many people come and go, have sex and do many things Niall never thought of. Liam kept a hold of his Niall, teasing him on occasion, touching him a little and whispering sweet nothings as they watched other people.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A woman called who seemed to work there. "Time for the show, enjoy." She said as a young woman suddenly came into the middle of the room, fully dressed in glamorous clothes but Liam knew that wouldn't last long. Sexual music started to play as the girl swirled around the room, smiling at everyone as she started to strip off.

The guests looked at her, intrigued by her as her clothes came off. Liam and Niall watched from the same place they sat, Liam watched intently, he loved both the male and female body while Niall was getting a little bored, he never liked girls before. The girl had less clothes on now and Liam had noticed that every man was looking at her, wanting her. "Lets go somewhere a little more private." Liam whispered as master and slave left the main room and went into another room.

Liam took Niall in a small room for some privacy even though there was several other people having sex in the room. Liam laid Niall down on the couch and kissed him passionately, wanting him right now. "Want you so much baby." Liam whispered into Niall's ear as Niall smiled. "Same, I want to make everyone jealous." He replied.

Liam undid Niall's and his own trousers, sliding them down as Liam looked around, he noticed a few people was looking at them. Liam started to open Niall up slowly with his fingers, hearing the boy moan, begging for more. When Liam was confident the boy was prepared, he got lined himself up, noticing in the corner of his eye that a couple were watching them. Liam just went in and he just went into Niall, making the boy moan. 

"Oh Liam." Niall moaned, surprising Liam when he said his name. The older man went along as he watched his boy enjoying himself. For some reason, it felt more intense, with all these people watching them, and both just looking like a couple wanting fun. More people watched master and slave as Liam went faster inside of Niall. Liam kissed the boy as he suddenly felt himself getting close to coming. He groaned in Niall's mouth as Liam came inside of him. Niall came along with his master, feeling like he was in heaven.

 

Niall laid there for a moment, Trying to get his breath back as Liam laid next to him, kissing him softly. The people who were watching the two went back to their own activities as Liam and Niall rest for a bit. "That was incredible." Liam whispered giving Niall another kiss. "I felt so naughty, just all those people watching us." Niall replied as Liam silently agreed.

Liam and Niall stayed at the party for a few more hours. They walked around, watched people and saw a few more shows until they got picked up outside the house. Liam got his phone back and took Niall out. They found their car and went in as the driver drove them back home. It was nearly morning and Niall was on the verge of sleep. Liam looked at him and smiled.

"Have you enjoyed your night?" Liam asked his slave. "Yeah master, it was interesting, like a whole different world that shouldn't exist but it does." Niall replied. "Thank you for letting me go. I know you're protective of us." "It's ok Niall, what ever makes you happy, I would do it for you." Liam replied giving the boy a kiss.

Liam and Niall got home safely, Niall had fallen asleep, tired after the long night. Liam had thanked the driver and carried the sleeping Niall into the house. He went straight upstairs into Liam's room and laid Niall on the bed, tucking him in so the two could have a few hours rest. Liam went beside his boy, whispering I love you and kissing him one more time before falling asleep himself. The two slept peacefully beside one another, after a night of sex and pleasure, they both deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> #kinkyniam


End file.
